gumgirlpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Gum Luck
"Gum Luck" is a second book of The Gumazing Gum Girl!. Plot Dr. Gomez suspects that Gabby may have a cavity from chewing too much gum in the past. He is also concerned with this new super hero, Gum Girl, and the fact that she is inspiring kids to chew more gum than ever. Once again, Gabby is faced with the dilemma of obeying her parents, helping others and dealing with the throbbing pain of a sore tooth. She also has to deal with Natalie Gooch and a new evil villain looking for revenge. Inside an abandoned spatula factory, a massive robot able to lift bank buildings in one piece, is being built by a Robo Chef who found his career at an end when he tripped and tossed his masterpiece of a cake on a major baking competition show. Gabby can keep her secret, get her cavity filled, battle Natalie and Robo Chef even when her last gumball and all her change are gone. Characters * Gum Girl * Dr. Gomez (actual appearance) * Rico Gomez * Mrs. Gomez * Firefighters (debut) * Cats * Dogs (debut) * Lizard (debut) * Snake (debut) * Mouse (debut) * Pig (debut) * The Nun (debut) * Natalie Gooch * Ravi Rodriguez * Giraffes (mentioned) * Elephants (mentioned) * Ms. Smoot * Mr. Hansen * Malik * Maria * The three monkeys * Rhino * Robo-Chef * Robo-Chef's Mom (mentioned) * The Reporters * Mayor * Policemen * Ninja-Rina (debut) Chapters # Still Stuck # To Chew or Not to Chew # Sweet and Sour # Bad Guys Don't Cry # Permission: Impossible # Car Trouble # Revenge is Sweet # Going Bananas # Rhi-No-You-Don't # Cooking Up Evil # All Chewed Up # Plan B Cover Front Cover * Gum Girl running away from Robo Chef. (originally going to have a bank and a newspaper on it, but it was removed for unknown reasons) Back Cover * Gum Girl coming out of a bubble in "Car Trouble". (with the words "Stretching the power of good and sticking it to crime!" shown, only on hardcover) Cover Color * Purple Locations * Stockton ** Airport ** Spatula Factory ** Gabby's House ** The Gomez Dental (mentioned) ** Pet Store ** Park ** Fillmore School ** Zoo ** Bank ** City ** Ninja-Rina's house Trivia * This is the first book co-authored by Luke Reynolds. ** This is also the first book using different color besides pink. * This is the first book to have 160 pages. * The junior reporter reveals that his name was Ravi Rodriguez. * This book was originally going to be published in 2014, but it was delayed in favor of Rhode Montijo's 2015 animated Amazon Prime pilot, Knickerbock Teetertop. * "DUN! DUN! DUN!" count: 6 * Transformation count: 1 (seen) 4 (unseen) Errors * When Gum Girl jumps into the tire, her mouth and pupils are discolored and her reflections are missing. * Sometimes, on the front cover, Rhode Montijo's name was seen hidden behind the ground. Category:2010s Books